meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zappa Mob/Chronology
Sometime in 2001: '''Zappa was formed by Elveera females Bettik, and Elf joined up with Drie Doring males. Bettik and Mack became the dominant pair. '''October 2001: '''Bettik was pregnant. '''Novemeber 2001: '''Bettik gave birth to Brandy, Gin and Whiskey. '''Janauary 2002: Elf was pregnant. February 2002: Elf gave birth to Bagpus, Lucy Liu, Maya, Mr. Ben and Pootle August 2002: '''Bettik was pregnant. '''September 2002: Bettik gave birth to Baribi, Nataka, Tatu and Tusker. Elf was Last Seen. October 2002: Bettik was pregnant. November 2002: '''Bettik gave birth to Seo Mi Ti, Taphin and Cat Cat. '''Janaury 2003: '''Bettik was pregnant. '''February 2003: Bettik gave birth to Dr. Kimble, Asjas, Windgat and Bliksem. Pootle was Last Seen. March 2003: '''Tatu was predated. '''April 2003: Cat Cat was predated. September 2003: '''Bettik was pregnant. Lucy Liu and Maya were Last Seen. '''October 2003: '''Bettik gave birth to Megan, Tasmin and Timotei. Gin, Bagpus, Mr. Ben and Nataka were Last Seen. '''November 2003: '''Bilksem was predated. Whiskey was Last Seen. '''Decmber 2003: Bettik was pregnant. Janaury 2004: '''Bettik gave birth to Brian The Snail, Dougal, Dylan, Ermintrude and Zeberdy. Tasmin was predated. '''March 2004: Bettik was pregnant. April 2004: '''Bettik gave birth to VZZF029, Johnny Bravo, Orion, Pleiades and Yeti. Brain The Snail and Zeberdy were predated. '''May 2004: '''VZZF029 was predated. '''July 2004: Dylan was predated. August 2004: Bettik was pregnant. September 2004: Bettik gave birth to Borogrove, Momerath, Puck and Titivillus. October 2004: '''Baridi, Tusker and Timotei were Last Seen. '''November 2004: Mack died. March 2005: Megan gave birth to Lola, Pimms, Punk and Skol. April 2005: Windgat was Last Seen. June 2005: '''Asjas was Last Seen. '''July 2005: '''Bettik was pregnant. Megan, Pleiades and Yeti were Last Seen. '''August 2005: '''Bettik gave birth to Aristotle and VZZF046. Momerath was Last Seen. '''September 2005: Bettik and VZZF046 died. Ermitrude became the new dominant female. Johnny Bravo and Orion went roving and were Last Seen. November 2005: '''Ermintrude was pregnant. '''December 2005: Ermintrude gave birth to Monster Munch, Aurora, Scallywag and Shadowflax Janaury 2006: Ermitrude was pregnant. February 2006: Ermitrude gave birth to Naboo, Tatooine and Endor. Borogrove was Last Seen. March 2006: Ermitrude died. Lola became the new dominant female. April 2006: '''No events. '''May 2006: '''No events. '''June 2006: No events. July 2006: Lola was pregnant. Glufs died, Dougal became the dominant male. Skol was Last Seen. August 2006: Lola gave birth to Dirty Harry, Milla, Katesa and Kamakazi. September 2006: Kamakazi was predated. November 2006: '''Puck, Pimms, and Aristotle were Last Seen. '''December 2006: '''No events. '''Janaury 2007: Dougal went roving and was Last Seen. Febraury 2007: Monster Munch was Last Seen. March 2007: Endor was Last Seen. April 2007: '''No events. '''May 2007: '''Titivillus was Last Seen. '''June 2007: No events. July 2007: Punk over threw Lola and assumed dominance, Scallywag, Shadowflax, Naboo and Dirty Harry left the group and were Last Seen. August 2007: '''Punk aborted, Withnail and Indy joined the group. Withnail became the dominant male. '''September 2007: '''Punk and Lola were both pregnant. '''October 2007: '''Punk was pregnant, Lola aborted her litter,. '''November 2007: Punk was pregnant. Lola, Aurora and Tatoonie were evicted and absent. Aurora was Last Seen. December 2007: Punk gave birth to Gimli, Eowyn and VZZP063. Lola and Tatooine were Last Seen. VZZP063 was predated. January 2008: Punk and Katesa were pregnant. February 2008: Punk lost her litter. Milla and Katesa were both pregnant. March 2008: Milla gave birth to VZZP064, VZZM065, VZZP066 and VZZP067. Katesa lost her litter April 2008: VZZM065 was predated May 2008: No events. June 2008: '''Punk maybe pregnant. '''July 2008: '''Punk was pregant, Milla was evicted. Milla, Katesa and Indy were absent. '''August 2008: '''Punk lost her litter. Punk was predated. Milla became the dominant female. Indy was absent. '''September 2008: '''Indy went roving '''October 2008: Milla aborted. Katesa was pregnant. November 2008: Katesa lost her litter. Milla was Last Seen. Katesa became the dominant female. Withnail, Indy and Gimli left the group and were Last Seen. December 2008: Zappa was Last Seen after they left the monitored area.